Enredo de papeles
by jacque-kari
Summary: Taichi siempre ha sido algo desordenado, pero desde que comenzó a trabajar en la embajada tuvo que cambiar algunas malas costumbres, no obstante, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Esta vez se llevó los diseños de Sora por error, o eso dice él. ¿Será verdad?


Para ti, Genee.

Porque vuestros deseos son órdenes, embajadora. Sus palabras leyes y yo una chica muy apegada a ellas.

Y para **Freyja af-Folkvangr,** porque me acabo de enterar de que estuviste de cumpleaños la semana pasada y todos merecen leer una fic de su pareja favorita en su día (o un par de días más tarde, ¡ups!)

Éste es uno de mis headcanons sobre el Taiora, compartido en el topic de la pareja del Foro Proyecto 1-8

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Digimon_ es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation,** no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 **~ Enredo de papeles ~**

Le doy un pequeño sorbo a mi té antes de mirar mi reloj por tercera o cuarta vez. Faltan cinco minutos para el mediodía, Taichi debe estar por llegar. Es una de las premisas por las que se rige, no llegar a una cita ni un minuto antes ni un minuto después de lo acordado, ni siquiera si es con su esposa.

Puedo oírlo diciéndolo. Si llegas tarde, se verá mal, pensarán que no te importa el asunto o negocio por el que te reúnes; pero si llegas muy temprano, te verás ansioso y nadie quiere hacer negocios con un hombre ansioso.

Sonrío al recordar que cuando era un adolescente, mucho antes de entrar a estudiar Relaciones Internacionales, solía llegar tarde a todos lados. No importaba lo mucho que le insistiéramos, siempre llegaba de último y eso me ponía de los nervios. Muchas cosas de él me hacían rabiar por ese entonces, y estoy segura de que lo disfrutaba. A veces incluso me lo decía.

«Adoro verte enfadada, pelirroja.»

Sé que el reloj marca las doce en cuanto lo veo aparecer por la esquina caminando con pasos largos y mirada confiada. En apariencia se ve como cualquier político importante, enfundado en un terno y con sus zapatos bien lustrados, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de ellos, una sonrisa adorna su rostro y hay una jovialidad en su expresión que dudo que sea borrada por el tiempo.

Levanto una mano para atraer su atención cuando ingresa a la cafetería, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo antes de que me vea. No sé cómo lo hace, siempre me ubica en cualquier lugar en cuestión de segundos.

—Es tu cabello —dice cada vez que se lo pregunto esperando una respuesta distinta—, incluso en esta parte del mundo ser pelirrojo es una peculiaridad.

O si anda romántico, puede que diga algo como: Mi corazón está unido al tuyo, por eso es que puedo sentir tu presencia sin siquiera tener que buscarte.

Lo dice con un tono que suena a broma, pero al mirarlo a los ojos sé que habla en serio. Nunca le he dicho lo mucho que me conmueve con esa frase. Dale un poco de aliento a Taichi y puede salir volando. No necesita que le transmita más seguridad en sí mismo de la que ya tiene.

—Pelirroja —dice al llegar a mi lado.

Recuerdo que antaño me molestaba esa manía suya de llamarme por el color de mi cabello, pero es tan testarudo que fue imposible disuadirlo y con el tiempo dejé de insistir.

Levanto el rostro hacia él con una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Trajiste mis papeles? —pregunto, porque no puedo olvidar que por haberse llevado por error los diseños que presentaría hoy en la empresa que trabajo, tuve que pedir permiso para reunirme con él y conseguirlos de vuelta.

—Vaya, ¿no me saludas? ¿acaso dormimos juntos? —me pregunta con tono jocoso antes de tomar asiento frente a mí y acomodar su maletín a un lado.

Yo ruedo los ojos y me muerdo la lengua para no sonreír. Estar enfadada con Taichi por más de diez segundos es un desafío constante.

—De hecho, sí. Dormimos juntos hace casi dos años, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Ah! ¿tú eras la pelirroja de anoche? Creí que estaba en el cielo.

—Idiota —digo antes de extender una mano sobre la mesa hacia él—. Mis diseños.

—Ya, ya, aquí los tengo —contesta abriendo su maletín, y mientras lo hace otro recuerdo se despliega en mi mente.

Es sobre el día que compró ese maletín para su primer día de trabajo en la embajada. Yo no creí que valiera la barbaridad de dinero que pagó por él, pero Taichi no lo pensó ni dos segundos antes de entrar en la tienda que lo vimos.

—Necesito uno —me dijo—. Todo hombre importante lleva uno de esos.

—¿Y tú con qué lo llenarás?

—Papeles importantes, por supuesto —me contestó como si fuera obvio.

A la mañana siguiente lo vi coger un montón de papeles al azar de su escritorio y hasta un par de mangas, y echarlos al maletín. Nadie tenía que ver su contenido después de todo. Tal vez por eso recuerdo tan claramente su rostro al volver al departamento por la tarde. Me contó que se había tropezado en la entrada del edificio y como resultado se le abrió el maletín y se desparramó todo su contenido por el suelo. Y por si fuera poco, el hombre que se acercó a ayudarlo resultó ser su jefe. Creo que nunca lo había visto tan avergonzado como mientras me lo contaba, pero a pesar de que puse todo mi esfuerzo en controlarme, me dio un ataque de risa que me hizo tumbarme sobre el sofá. Él me hizo pagar por ello más tarde.

—¿Sora, estás ahí? —su pregunta me regresa a la realidad de golpe—. Aquí están tus diseños, ¿tienes mis papeles?

—Sí, sí… los guardé aquí —respondo sacando una carpeta de mi cartera y extendiéndola hacia él.

Taichi la coge y la guarda entre los demás documentos.

—Te pido disculpas otra vez. No quería retrasar tu trabajo, no me di cuenta de que estaban tus papeles entre los míos.

Cuando alzo la cabeza para mirarlo veo que luce tan arrepentido como cuando era un niño y casi me hace sentir mal por haberle gritado por teléfono.

—Está bien, no me retrasaste mucho.

Miro me reloj de pulsera y hago ademán de levantarme.

—Debería irme ya, no quiero tener problemas.

—¿No te tomarás un café conmigo? He tenido una mañana espantosa.

—No puedo, Taichi. Ya salí del trabajo a deshora y…

—¿Sólo uno? —pregunta tentativamente levantando un dedo.

Me dejo caer otra vez sobre la silla.

—Está bien —asiento, y lo veo levantar una mano para atraer al mesero y pedirse un café para él y un té para mí.

Mientras lo observo, me desconecto una vez más de la realidad. Pienso en cómo han cambiado las cosas desde que éramos niños, en cómo cambió todo cuando nos contó que quería estudiar Relaciones Internacionales. Todos, incluyéndome, lo miramos con algo de escepticismo. Yamato intentó burlarse de él, pensando que era broma. Cuando Taichi permaneció serio comprendimos que no lo era.

—¿No crees que pueda hacerlo? —me preguntó ese mismo día más tarde—. Sé que es una carrera difícil, pero de verdad…

—No —lo interrumpí—. Claro que creo que puedes hacerlo, simplemente…no lo entiendo. Pensé que el fútbol era tu pasión, yo… no entiendo cómo calza la política en todo esto.

—Quiero proteger el digimundo y a los digimons. Puede que las cosas estén tranquilas ahora, Sora. Pero no es algo que podamos mantener sólo para nosotros por siempre y cuando todo el mundo se entere, cuando los gobiernos empiecen a impulsar políticas para explorar ese mundo desconocido, habrá caos, puedo presentirlo. No hay nada que vuelva más violentas a las personas que el miedo a lo que no conocen. Quiero estar ahí cuando eso suceda y ayudar.

En ese momento me quedé sin palabras porque por primera vez me di cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado mi mejor amigo. El chico inmaduro que siempre estaba bromeando finalmente había madurado, ¿podía ser verdad?

Me levanté en puntas de pie y dejé caer un suave beso en sus labios. Taichi retrocedió, no sé si más asustado o sorprendido por lo que acababa de suceder.

—Yo… lo siento —dije cubriendo mi boca con una mano—. No sé qué me pasó.

Sí sabía, pero no lo entendía. Sólo sentí deseos de besarlo y eso hice. Era así de simple y complejo a la vez. Fue como si todo lo que sentía por él aflorara de golpe en un segundo y tomara control sobre mí.

Taichi se inclinó y me pidió permiso con la mirada antes de besarme y estrecharme entre sus brazos. Cuando nos separamos me mantuvo cerca. Yo me sentía mareada y confundida, así que se lo agradecí internamente, no sabía si las piernas me funcionarían bien, no en los próximos minutos al menos. Apoyé mi frente contra la suya y susurré lo único que tenía claro en ese momento.

—Tienes que hacerlo, tienes que ser el embajador del digimundo. Tienes que ser tú.

Estaba equivocada. Taichi siempre había sido así. ¿Acaso no lo había demostrado desde el primer día y a lo largo de nuestra estadía en el mundo digital? Siempre se preocupaba por los demás. Era un poco impulsivo y testarudo, por eso a veces cometía errores, pero con el tiempo también había aprendido a reconocerlos. Era una de las personas más leales, honestas y valientes que conocía en el mundo.

—¿Sora? —Taichi agita una mano frente a mi rostro para traerme de vuelta a la realidad otra vez, y funciona; noto que ya nos han traído nuestros pedidos—. ¿Estás bien? Lucías un poco ida.

—Estoy bien —asiento de inmediato—. Sólo estaba recordando.

—¿Qué recordabas?

—No tiene importancia —le sonrío y extiendo una mano para acariciar la parte alta de su cabeza—. Tu cabello está largo otra vez, crece demasiado rápido.

—¿Tú crees? Entonces debería cortarlo. Pasaré por la peluquería en la tarde.

—No, déjalo así. Puede esperar unos días más.

—Creí que te gustaba cómo me veo con el cabello corto.

—Me gusta, pero así me recuerdas a cuando eras un chiquillo y usabas ese peinado tan raro.

—No más raro que el tuyo —me molesta él.

Le saco la lengua y me sonrojo enseguida. ¡Yo no soy tan infantil! Creo que no hacía ese gesto desde que teníamos doce o trece años.

—No, no te avergüences —me dice, tomando una de mis manos por encima de la mesa—. Te ves adorable así. No te lo vas a creer, pero cuando niño te hacía enfadar sólo para verte sacar la lengua.

—¿Y el resto de las veces?

—Te hacía enfadar sin querer porque era un idiota, o al menos eso me decías tú.

Me permito sonreír un par de segundos antes de recordar que debo regresar al trabajo. Miro mi reloj de pulsera y me percato con horror de que ya han pasado veinte minutos. ¿Cómo puede ser? Algunas veces, cuando estoy con Taichi, es como si nos absorbiera un agujero negro y nos llevara a una dimensión en la que no corre el tiempo, pero en el mundo real sí que corre.

Me levanto abruptamente de la silla, sobresaltándolo.

—Debo irme al trabajo, nos vemos en la tarde —suelto deprisa antes de agarrar mi cartera y correr hacia la entrada dejando olvidado mi té.

Apenas he avanzado unos pasos cuando una mano me sostiene fuertemente de la muñeca y me obliga a voltearme. Me encuentro de frente con Taichi, ¿y quién más iba ser si no él?

—¡Taichi! —lo regaño —. No hay tiempo, ahora no…

—¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte de tu esposo? Muy mal —me dice como si pretendiera ser el adulto en esta relación.

Estoy dispuesta a replicar una vez más, cuando sorpresivamente se inclina y me besa en los labios. Es apenas un roce de un par de segundos, pero sirve para dejarme paralizada en mi lugar.

Se vuelve a erguir, dejando algunos centímetros de espacio entre los dos, y lo veo sonreír holgadamente y llevarse una mano al bolsillo del pantalón.

Por un momento me olvido de dónde estamos y pienso que habrá alguien mirándonos con reproche ante semejante espectáculo, pero no hay nadie que nos observe, las pocas personas que transitan por esta calle pasan de largo como si nada. Estamos en Nueva York y aquí a la gente no parece escandalizarle para nada las muestras de afecto en público, he visto cosas mucho peores que el casto beso que me ha dado Taichi, y aún así hay cosas que no cambian, pues siento mis mejillas arder con fuerza. Nací en Japón y viví allí casi toda mi vida, nunca me acostumbraré a esto del todo.

Presiono mis puños con fuerza y estoy apunto de gritarle que no vuelva a hacer algo como eso cuando lo veo guiñarme un ojo y pasar por mi lado como si nada.

—Nos vemos en la noche, pelirroja —dice de espaldas a mí mientras se aleja—. Y cuida mejor tus diseños para la próxima.

¡Qué coraje! Me vuelvo de inmediato y lo veo caminar relajadamente, con largas zancadas y su maletín por sobre el hombro. No voltea a verme y en parte se lo agradezco porque no quiero que vea lo mucho que me ha afectado con su simple y estúpido beso.

—¡Ahh! —musito llevándome las manos a las mejillas—. Te estás comportando como una adolescente, Sora Takenouchi.

Me pregunto si siempre será así. Si siempre tendrá ese poder de trastocarme y despertar las mariposas en mi estómago sólo con un toque. ¿Es así como debe ser? ¿Esa es la receta secreta para mantener un matrimonio a flote?

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo caminar antes de que desaparezca de mi vista. Luce tan cómodo consigo mismo que parece inverosímil. Cuando entró a estudiar pensé que sufriría una metamorfosis total, que nunca se acostumbraría a usar traje o el cabello corto, que enterraría su optimismo y sentido del humor debajo de formalidades y diplomacia, pero cuando lo miro, incluso vestido así y tan lejos que no puedo verlo bien, me doy cuenta de que es el mismo Taichi que conocí de niña. Que ha aprendido a ajustarse a cada situación, pero que su esencia sigue siendo la misma. Y pienso que de eso se trata la vida, de explorar todas tus facetas, pero siempre ser fiel a ti mismo.

—Prométeme una cosa —me dijo una vez, durante su primer semestre en la universidad.

Yo volteé a verlo con curiosidad porque en ese entonces era extraño verlo tan serio y no podía evitar preocuparme cada vez que ocurría.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Prométeme que pase lo que pase, no dejarás que me convierta en uno de esos típicos sujetos de traje aburrido.

No pude hacer más que reír ante aquella ocurrencia.

Ahora sé que eso nunca podría pasar porque Taichi nunca podría ser aburrido, son dos palabras que no encajan, como si fueran antónimos por naturaleza. Tal vez el diccionario debería incluir una nueva palabra en sus registros.

Mientras lo veo convertirse prácticamente en una hormiguita a la distancia, medito sobre las últimas palabras que dijo antes de marcharse.

«Y cuida mejor tus diseños para la próxima.»

Mi mandíbula se desencaja cuando entiendo a lo que se refiere. ¿Será posible…?

Repentinamente siento, no por primera vez cabe aclarar, deseos de asesinar a mi esposo, pero pienso que si se las ha arreglado durante todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos para seguir vivo a pesar de todas las que me ha hecho, seguro encontrará una forma de escabullirse de ésta.

¿Y yo? Yo estaré encantada de dejarme apaciguar por él como siempre.

Pero primero, definitivamente lo haré pagar por ello.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Sora no es mi personaje, sé que probablemente no logré hacerle justicia o no quedó muy bien representada, pero cuando comencé a escribir esta historia (que iba ser un drabble/viñeta) ella tomó el mando. Así que no es mi culpa, traté de empujarla a un lado, pero la terca no hizo caso.

No iba subir esta historia todavía pero cuando me enteré de que **Freyja** estuvo de cumpleaños pensé que podía adelantarlo un poco.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
